A Trip of Secrets
by AbstruseGloaming
Summary: What if Anakin hadn't turned to the Dark Side? What if Luke Lars (Skywalker) is now training to a Jedi, but has no idea who his real family actually is. Luke is assigned to protect Leia Amidala Skywalker on a Senate meeting and as they embark on this journey they discover things that the Jedi and Senate have kept secret from them all their lives.


I dash down the halls of the Jedi Temple toward the Council's meeting room. I can barely control my excitement. My first mission on my own, assigned by the council themselves! Of course I had gone on several missions with my master, Obi Wan Kenobi, but never on my own.

Obi Wan had told me that I would be the official guard for Senator Amidala Skywalker's top attendant, and daughter, Leia Skywalker. Leia would be traveling to the planet of Muunilinst, in the outer rim, for a small meeting about banks and political stuff. Hurray for politics!

Senator Padme Amidala was known for fighting for justice and peace for all the galaxy and was loved by everyone. But, the coolest part was that she was married to one of the greatest Jedi of our time. Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker was known and celebrated for preventing one of the greatest catastrophes the Jedi would have ever faced. Order 66.

Skywalker had been the one who had discovered that the once beloved Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was truly one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy. The Sith had tried to seduce Anakin to the Dark Side, but he had refused and had immediately informed the Jedi Council of the discovery.

The council had sent their best Jedi to investigate it, but they told Anakin to wait in the Council meeting room. Skywalker had sensed the investigation was going downhill fast and he had speedily made his way to the Senate building. When he entered the Chancellor's office he had been shocked to find three dead Jedi Masters sprawled on the floor and Master Windu battling for his life against the Chancellor, who was shooting electric rays from his hands toward Master Windu.

Anakin had been frozen. Both the Sith and the Jedi were begging him for his help. Suddenly, deciding to follow the light in him, he withdrew his saber and stabbed it into the Sith's leg. It hadn't been enough to kill the Former-Chancellor, but enough to immobilize him for the time being. The Sith was sentenced to life in the finest galactic prisons available in the galaxy for causing the tragedy known as the Clone Wars.

After defeating the Sith, Anakin had confessed to the council that he had been in a long relationship with the senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala, and revealed that she was pregnant. Skywalker acknowledged that keeping this secret had been the main reason he had been a bit distant from the Jedi council, and why he had been having thoughts about the Dark Side. So, after long contemplation, the council permitted the relationship, and the rest is history. Actually, Anakin became a Master soon after the whole thing.

I don't understand why, but I've always felt a connection to Master Skywalker. Perhaps it's because we're from the same planet, Tatooine. Or, that Anakin always seemed to watch out for me, sometimes even more than my own master, Obi Wan.

I finally made it to the council room. I stand outside the door with my hand hovering inches from the elegant handle. My first real mission. The council was going to give me all the details in a few minutes. I open the door and walk to the middle of the room.

"Padawan Lars," Master Windu starts. I'm not sure what my real last name is, since I've never met my real parents, so I go by my uncle Owen's name, Lars.

"Yes, Master." I answer.

"Waited for you we have." I turn to Master Yoda. "Late, you must never be." I look down at my boots.

"Sorry, Master. I just…"

"That's quite alight, Luke." Anakin says with a knowing smile. "It happens to all of us." I give him a grateful look for saving me from the inevitable lecture that would have come from Master Windu. I didn't miss the look Master Windu gave Anakin, though. It was if there was a hidden significance in Anakin's action to save me from a lecture. I decide that it's nothing, and ignore it.

"All right," Master Windu starts again. He then proceeds to give me all the information I'll need for this mission. It was all technical stuff, like what transports to take and what time to call the council for updates of progress, and stuff like that. "Your transport will leave twenty minutes to take you to the Senate building to meet the young miss Skywalker. Master Anakin Skywalker will accompany you there." Master Windu finished.

"Thank you, Master." I say with a small nod, and turn to leave the room. Anakin follows close behind me.

"Go get your things," Anakin says when we're in the hall, "I'll meet you by the transport." I nod, and turn to get my stuff from my room. I'm so excited to start!


End file.
